logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WWJ-TV
WGPR-TV 1975–1977 WWJ-TV started out as WGPR-TV, an independent television station owned and operated by an African-American Freemasonry. WGPR was the first Black-owned television in the United States. 1977–1983 Dca760818.jpg Wgpr.png 1983–1985 1985–1994 1986 1994–1995 On December 11, 1994, WGPR became a CBS affiliate after its previous affiliate WJBK switched to Fox and WGPR was sold to CBS the following summer. Screen Shot 2016-12-14 at 4.29.39 PM.png CBS Affiliate ID s 1995-Part 1 25.jpg PTV PARK CLASSICS bug.png|For an unknown reason, the background footage used in this ident was shot prior to the completions (by 1994) of the One Detroit Center and 150 West Jefferson buildings. WGPR-DrQuinn95ID.jpg WWJ-TV 1995–2002 On July 24, 1995, the station changed its call letters from WGPR to''' WWJ-TV after its newly-made sister radio station, which CBS has owned since 1989. The station was branded on-air as '''Detroit's 62 CBS after CBS acquired the station. wwjtv.gif WKBD-WWJ news opens_7.jpg logo_aff.gif 62CBS-EWN11PM.png 62CBS-WEB-BANNER.png 2002–2006 In 2002, WWJ-TV rebranded itself as simply CBS Detroit thereby dropping its analog channel number in the process due to the fact of being the only CBS O&O station operating one of the highest analog channel numbers in existence. Similar "(NETWORK) (CITY)" branding conventions were already in use at the time by two other UHF major network owned-and-operated stations: Chicago station WFLD and Philadelphia station WTXF-TV, both owned-and-operated stations of Fox (and ironically two of WJBK's sister stations). 2006–2008 2008 On January 7, 2008, the station dropped its "CBS Detroit" moniker and rebranded using its call letters on-air, putting in line with its CBS O&O sister stations WBZ-TV, KDKA-TV, WCCO-TV, WJZ-TV, KUTV and KPIX. 2008–2012 2008–2010 2010–2012 In late 2009, the "CBS Detroit" moniker was reinstated on a secondary basis replacing the slogan introduced in the 2008 rebranding, "Driven by Detroit". First Forecast Mornings open.png|6:00 A.M. open of First Forecast Mornings, a morning newscast produced in partnership with the Detroit Free Press. The program debuted in 2009, but was since cancelled in 2012. 2012–present 2012–2013 On March 15, 2012, WWJ-TV rebranded itself as CBS 62, after a ten-year absence from using the channel 62 allocation for on-air branding use, putting the station in line with most of CBS' other owned-and-operated stations (except the four other CBS O&O's which continue to use their call letters as their on-air branding) and also to avoid confusion with former sister station WWJ-AM. 2013–2016 In 2013, WWJ added a blue box around its CBS 62 logo and also placed the call sign in Myriad Pro below the logo. This logo resembles that of Minneapolis-St. Paul-based sister station WCCO-TV, though the station still goes by the name CBS 62. 2016–present On September 12, 2016, WWJ-TV dropped the blue box surrounding the logo (and the call sign under it) in favor of the 2012–2013 logo, only this time, the CBS eye is silver and the channel number is in gold, the same look has already been adopted by the other CBS O&Os. WKBD-WWJ news opens_6.jpg Video Category:ViacomCBS Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Detroit Category:Michigan Category:CBS Corporation Category:Viacom Category:Former ViacomCBS subsidiaries Category:National Amusements Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 62 Category:CBS owned and operated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1975 Category:Television stations involved in the 1994 United States broadcast TV realignment